


Straight Face Kaidan

by sunwisecircles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwisecircles/pseuds/sunwisecircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fshenko fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Face Kaidan

Kaidan Kaidan Kaidan. Licked. Sucked. Kissed his way down Shepard’s legs towards her feet… and got a shin to the jaw as she abruptly pulled out of his grasp. Kaidan dog-paddled out of the fog of desire trying to decide what just happened.  
“Shepard. . . what?” his blurred attention focussed on the mortification on her face.  
“Not my feet. Sorry Kaidan, just don’t go that way.”  
Kaidan’s gaze automatically swung towards Shepard’s feet which she immediately tucked up under her. She was actually blushing. The corner of Kaidan’s mouth crooked up and his gaze narrowed as he crawled up the bed and he and Shepard were face-to-face. She would not look him in the eye.  
“Shepard. . . “  
“No.”  
“Tell me.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.” His fingers began to gently poke into her ribs.  
“Kaidan! That’s not fair.” Shepard tried to twist away from the tickling fingers but Kaidan’s weight held her. Damn him, he was strong.  
“C’mon Shepard. . . ‘fess up.” His smirk made her want to slap him.  
“No, Kaidan. You’ll laugh.”  
“You don’t trust me?”  
“With my life? Yes. With this? Absofuckinglutely not.”  
“Language Missy.” Kaidan’s voice was beginning to get that purring quality to it for which Shepard had no defence. “What if I promise not to laugh.” He was nuzzling her ear with the tip of his nose.  
Shepard made her decision. Tell him and then distract with wild monkey sex.  
“Hmm?”  
“Ihavehairytoes.” She mumbled it all in a rush but to no good effect. Kaidan heard.  
He sat back on his heels, his lips spread into a suspiciously thin line. Shepard grabbed a pillow and smacked him on the side of the head.  
“You bastard! You said you wouldn’t laugh. She swung around him and shoving him down onto his back set to with the pillow.  
“You.” Smack.  
“Are.” Smack.  
“A.” Smack.  
“Pig.” Smack.  
“Kaidan.” Smack.  
“Alenko.” Smack.  
Unfortunately for Kaidan he was laughing so much that he was not able to put up any useful defence. Shepard peeked under the pillow at the face smiling back at her. The whole man just radiated ‘resistance is futile’. She smiled back, hitting him once more for good measure before giving him her feet.


End file.
